Significant developments have been made in recent years in high fidelity audio equipment particularly as a result of developments in micro-circuitry which has enabled such equipment to be manufactured in very portable sizes at reasonable costs. The availability and marketing of devices such as the SONY WALKMAN.TM. attests to such developments. Miniaturization of circuitry and the resultant reduction in power drain has enhanced the utility of portable, battery powered high fidelity equipment, particularly those without built in speakers and which use only headphones or earphones.
Significant developments have also taken place in video equipment and although they have been commonly found in the past in bars and lounges, such equipment is becoming even more popular, particularly in view of the larger screens now available. Nevertheless, problems have arisen and continue to arise with respect to not only the agreed selection of TV channels in the bar or lounge but also, and often more importantly, with an agreed level of sound associated with the TV channel selected. Other than perhaps when major sports events are shown on a TV in bars or lounges--when the majority of patrons are prepared to watch the event with the volume at an appropriate level for most patrons--there are many, if not a majority of, times when only a few patrons may wish to watch TV in the bar or lounge. In such case, the level of the sound must be kept to a minimum to avoid undue annoyances to other patrons and the low level detracts from the enjoyment of those who do wish to watch TV. Some patrons may prefer to listen to the radio in such establishments while the TV is on. Moreover, TV sound conflicts with regular music broadcast over PA systems in establishments.
Further, many theatres, lecture halls and class rooms have been equipped with facilities or equipment with which simultaneous translations may be effected or with which talks may be amplified through the use of a microphone. Such facilities include earphones which may be plugged into appropriate jacks fixed in place in association with the seats or the like. Other such facilities provide portable receivers with earphones wherein the audio is broadcast by localized loop transmission. Such systems however are relatively expensive and would not be appropriate for use in the bars or lounge environment.
With the advent of VCR technology, buses and trains can easily include VCR movies on long trips, a screen or the like being pivotable outwardly into a central angle from the overhead baggage compartments. However, there is a problem with the audio portion of the presentation, similar to the problem outlined above with respect to bars and lounges.
Indeed, in the broader aspects, any areas in which people gather, such as waiting rooms in train stations, airports and bus stations or lounges in Senior Citizen homes, correctional facilities and the like, a centralized TV or VCR presentation would be beneficial except for the problem of the audio portion of the presentation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simple receiver device used with appropriate transmitting equipment, which permits people to individualize their listening to TV programs, radio, lectures, or the like in bars, lounges, theatres, halls, classrooms and waiting rooms.
Further, classroom education is stimulated to-day through the use of VCR's to show special programming. This would be enhanced if the audio is transmitted to such a receiving device and the listener is able to hear not only the audio of the program but other comments simultaneously. The speaker may wish to also pause programming and summarize programmed intervals. Moreover, it would also be advantageous to be able to receive two sources on one channel in gathering areas noted above, such as bars, waiting rooms, Senior Citizen homes and correctional facilities.